A Strawberry Christmas
by 13th Doll Knight
Summary: Strawberry panties aka Mikan Sakura ..falling for that perverted freak slash SIZZLING HOT Natsume Hyuuga? It's Christmas in the academy and surprises are popping out from the box. Can't wait to read each note! -ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Strawberry Pattern

A Strawberry Christmas  
_(nikz135) 13th Doll Knight_

**NOTES: contents not edited YET; story is under revision. only a/ns are edited.  
**©** Gakuen Alice is rightfully owned by Higuchi Tachibana.**

-

Chapter 1: Strawberry Pattern 

It was December 23, two days before they celebrate their Christmas Party. The whole academy had been preparing for this most awaited event and successfully finished their decorating and stuff. Everyone did their job well and so did our beloved protagonist of Gakuen Alice, Mikan Sakura.

It was still early in the morning about 7 o'clock. The brunette was still sleeping in her 3-star bedroom.

Yes, she's a 3-star now. She had really tried and did her best during the past years and until now that she reached and achieved her goal in becoming a 3-star student.

She was currently one of the best alice users of the academy and was known for that. In addition, she too was famous for her cheery and up-and-at-it attitude and that sweet and cute smile of hers.

Besides that, she's now 14. She had grown these "curves" and had matured. She had finally let her hair down and used clips to put her bangs in place. Because of the physically-new Mikan, many boys had fallen for her looks and pretty face. But still, her dullness never left its place in herself.

She didn't even notice these boys who had admired her. And more importantly, she hasn't recognized the feelings she had towards a certain someone.

She often has this "weird" sensation whenever she is with him and at the same time, she feels safe and comfortable. So that's an "at least". Yet still, she doesn't know what it is. How dense can she be? Anyway, back to the story.

_Drip Drop… Drip Drop… Drip Drop…_

_It was drizzling. A raindrop fell on her cheek and so she woke up from her slumber. She was surprised to see herself beneath the Sakura Tree. 'How did I get here?' she thought as she tried blinking her eyes if she was imagining things. But she wasn't. So nonetheless, she stood up and started walking towards her room. But a stoic voice stopped her._

"_Mikan…"_

"_Huh? Wh-What? Who's there?" the startled Mikan shook her head to both directions as she tried to search the origin of the voice._

"_Mikan…" the voice spoke yet again, not caring to reply._

"_Answer me! Who's there?!" she started to cry due to being really frightened. 'Please don't be a ghost!' she thought._

"_MIKAN!"_

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Mikan screamed as she sat up from her bed. She saw Hotaru's emotionless figure beside her. "Are you okay?" her best friend bluntly asked.

"I had a nightmare!" she answered.

"Whatever. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be ready by now?"

"Why? It's not a school day it's Saturday"

"You're not going to Central Town with us then?"

"Central Town?"

"How old are you?"

"14" Mikan answered with a huge and proud smile plastered on her face.

"More like a hundred year old" Hotaru teased.

"I told you I'm 14!"

"I mean, we will shop at Central Town today for presents to give to our classmates. This was even your idea"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…"

"Hn. An idiot as always"

"Hmmph!" she playfully stuck out her tongue.

"So, when are you planning to get ready? The bus arrives in half and hour"

"Now, I guess…" Mikan tilted her head and faced the window. She gave a loud sigh.

"What's in your dense mind right now? Mikan"

"Hmm… I'm planning on what to give Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai. I don't really know the stuff they like but I guess I know what to give Anna and Nonoko. Maybe they'd like to receive a love book. That's what they've been talking about for days. And hmm… what does Natsume want? Would he like a silver keychain with a fire ball logo printed on it? Yeah that's it! That's what I'll buy! And what's for Ruka-pyon? His has the animal pheromone right? I guess I'll give him a stuffed toy-" Mikan continued her nonstop babbling as she jotted notes on her notebook. Hotaru was getting really annoyed at her and so she did what she had to do just to shut her up.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

That sent Mikan flying towards the nearest wall. She fell down the on floor after she made a loud "BaAaM" at the wall -_anime style-­_.

"Ouch! That hurts! Hotaru!"

"If you will still continue your very long sermon, the bus might have arrived and left us by now" she paused and glanced at Mikan's wall clock. "By the way, you have only 15 minutes left to prepare…"

"What!? 15 minutes!? I have to hurry!" Mikan stood up and ran towards the bathroom to take a bath and proceeded doing her everyday routines. But this time, she was in a total hurry. Hotaru almost laughed at her panicking face. When the brunette was done, she looked up at her wall clock and sighed in relief for it was still 8 AM. "Phew! I can't believe I just did all those in 15 minutes!" she proudly spoke.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yeah I am!"

"Good"

Both of them walked from Mikan's room to the bus station. There was silence between the two. Mikan decided to break the peace.

"So, what are you planning to give our classmates?"

"You'll see..."

Wow! Hotaru unbelievingly ended the conversation even when it had just started.

"Well, what are you going to do after we shop?" Mikan asked, thinking this was the most appropriate start for a topic. But she was so wrong.

"Go home…" was the ever so expressionless reply.

Didn't you remember? This is the Ice Queen were talking about here. She haven't changed a lot these past years especially her stoic attitude towards everyone. But she did mature and had grown to be a very focused individual. And just like Mikan, she had these "curves" and the "looks" that made her stand out. She was also famous for her super creative mind. She had her first million when she was just 13 for the reason of her constant blackmailing and her inventions.

"Hotaru! Why do you always end conversations when it has just started?" Mikan told her in the most serious tone she could muster.

"Is that a problem?" Hotaru replied not even looking at her.

"Hmmph!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Ms. Imai!" a deep masculine voice called out as the two girls turned their heads to the right. The guy was one of the Technology Type Class and was obviously calling Hotaru's attention.

"What?" Hotaru answered.

"We will be having a meeting right now!"

"I'll be there…" She said and faced the brunette. "We will be having a meeting so, can you just go with Inchou and the others? Tell them I'm busy…" and with that, she left not bothering to hear her reply. Mikan just nodded and smiled and continued walking while humming the "Jingle Bells" tune.

When all of a sudden, she tripped and fell flat on the floor. She sat up and held her sore back. "Ouch!" she groaned.

"Oi Polkadots, or should I say, Strawberry Pattern?" a voice from behind said. She quickly stood up and turned around upon recognizing the owner of the voice.

"Natsume!" she yelled. "You saw my!- How could you?"

"Hn. You showed it to me…" Natsume smirked.

"Whatever!"

"So, you planning to go to Central Town today?" Natsume plainly questioned.

Mikan suddenly lost all the anger inside her as she answered his question. "Yup! Me and the others will be going there. What about you? Do you want to come with us?"

"I'll think about it… Strawberry Pattern…"

"Aaargghh! Natsume!" And again, her anger rose up until...

"Natsume?" someone said from behind the two. They turned and it was...


	2. Strawberry Dress

A Strawberry Christmas  
_(nikz135) 13th Doll Knight_

**NOTES: contents not edited YET; story is under revision. only a/ns are edited.  
** ©** Gakuen Alice is rightfully owned by Higuchi Tachibana.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Strawberry Dress

They turned and saw Ruka, carrying his rabbit.

"Hey Ruka-pyon, want to come with us to Central Town?" Mikan asked, smiling.

"Sure Mikan-chan" Ruka smiled back and faced Natsume. "Natsume, I've been looking everywhere for you. Anyway, do you want to come?"

"Hn" he simply replied.

"I'll take that as a yes" Mikan cheered.

Ruka glanced at his wrist watch. "We better get going. The bus leaves in 5 minutes".

"What?! Come on! Let's run!" Mikan panicked, pulling the two. They were far from the bus station but since they ran, it took them about 3 minutes to reach the place. They got there just in time.

"Oh look! There's Mikan-chan and… Natsume-kun? Ruka-pyon?" Anna told the one sitting beside her who was Nonoko. They were now in the bus and luckily for those three, it hasn't left yet.

"Maybe she asked them to come. But wait, where's Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko replied as she faced the window.

"I guess she's busy…" Inchou said, from behind. He was sitting at the back chairs of Anna and Nonoko.

The door of the bus opened wide revealing three panting students.

"We… We made it…" Mikan said between breaths. She then inhaled and exhaled deeply as she tried to catch her breath.

Ruka got in the bus after Mikan. "Finally!" he said in relief.

And lastly, the famous Black Cat walked inside as he smirked.

"Hi Mikan-chan, Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun" Anna greeted them.

"Why isn't Hotaru-chan with you?" questioned Nonoko.

"Hotaru was called for a meeting. So, she couldn't come" Mikan answered her as she sat in the opposite seat beside Anna and Nonoko.

"Oh, That's too bad" Inchou said.

"Yeah it is…" Mikan sadly replied him. She faced the two boys and asked. "Want to sit me?".

"Whatever" Natsume was the first to reply. He sat down beside her as he gave space for Ruka to sit.

"Thanks" Ruka sheepishly smiled and sat beside Natsume.

Mikan then started a topic for a conversation. "So, what are you going to buy in Central Town?" she asked her friends.

"I'll buy gifts for everyone!" Nonoko happily answered her.

"Me too! And I also need to buy a new cook book" Anna replied with a big smile.

"Make that three!" Everyone faced the door and saw Koko. He was a holding a notebook with him. Probably the list of things he needed to buy. "Hello everyone! Sorry to interrupt your conversation".

"That's okay Koko, you did not interrupt us, you joined us!" Anna giggled.

"Thanks guys…" Koko said as he sat down beside Inchou.

"Back to the question, what are you going to buy in Central Town?" Mikan repeated.

"I'll be buying presents for all our friends. What about you Mikan?" Inchou faced the brunette and returned to her the question.

"Me? Same like everybody. Although I haven't quite planned…" she bent her head and looked down the floor. She saw a crumpled piece of paper and she decided to pick it up.

'_what could this be?' _she thought as she opened it. It read "_Whoever reads this wins a box of tasty Howalons in Central Town"_

She cheered. "Yes!". That surprised her friends.

"Mikan? What is it you're holding?" Ruka asked.

"Here! Read it!" she handed him the paper. Natsume moved his body closer to Ruka's as he viewed the writings of the paper.

"Hooray! Free Howalons!" Mikan cheered again as she smiled widely.

'_She sure is lucky today…' _Natsume thought after he read it.

The bus driver went in and drove it to Central Town. The other passengers sighed in relief but as for Mikan and her friends, they hardly even noticed it since they engaged themselves in conversations. Throughout the ride, laughs and gestures were heard in all four corners of the bus.

- - -

**In Central Town…**

"So, where do we go first?" Koko asked the others.

"I'll be visiting the vet first…" Ruka replied.

"We will be in the Department Store…" Nonoko and Anna said in unison.

"I'll be in the Grocery Store…" Inchou answered.

"And I'll be going with Anna and Nonoko" Mikan said and faced Natsume who hasn't replied yet. "Ne Natsume, where will you go first?"

"The Book Shop" he nonchalantly told her. "I'm checking for the latest issue of my manga…".

"Oh, Okay…" Mikan gave a smile.

"Let's just meet at the fountain after we shop, okay?" Inchou suggested since all of them will go on separate ways.

Everyone nodded in agreement excluding the smirking Natsume.

- - -

**In the Department Store…**

"Mikan-chan, does this dress look pretty on Hotaru-chan?" Anna asked Mikan, holding a well embroidered yellow Sunday dress. It had simple designs but it still looked pretty.

"Sure! It'll look cute on her!" Mikan happily answered and continued searching for dresses. She found a strawberry patterned dress which Nonoko seem to notice.

"Mikan-chan, that looks good on you…" Nonoko complimented.

"Thanks. I guess I'll buy this one" Mikan said.

- - -

**In the Book Shop…**

**Natsume's POV:**

'_Hmm… Let's see, issue #23, #24… aha! #25!' _I said in my mind and grabbed the book. It's front cover had a picture of a beautiful girl who was a character in the manga.

'_The girl reminds me of someone… Someone who has brown hair and hazel eyes… Mikan… What did I just say? Mikan?! Why am I even thinking about her. She's such an idiotic klutz with a dull mind and a cheery smile and has a cute angelic face and… and… WHAT AM I THINKING?! SNAP OUT OF IT NATSUME!' _I yelled in my thoughts.

I was beginning to get mad at myself… I then walked towards the cashier and paid for my manga and went outside.

I was still arguing with my mind about the brunette as I walked towards the meeting place, the fountain. I sat there and decided to open and read the manga so that I could stop thinking about her. But it didn't help.

_'Darn that idiot! I would be in peace right now! Why am I thinking about her in the first place? Do I like her? No… But… I do don't I? GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!' _I still continued arguing with myself and didn't notice my friends arrive.

"Natsume?" Mikan called me as she waved her hand up and down in front of my face.

I stepped off my trance and glared at her. "Get your hands off my view, Strawberry Pattern…" I annoyingly told her. That's when I noticed her outfit. She was wearing a strawberry patterned dress, the one she bought in the Department Store. "Hey Strawberry, your dress matches your panty…" I teased her knowing she would get mad at my statement. And obviously, she did.

"Natsume!" she fumed. The others laughed when they heard us. She turned red from embarrassment and her eyebrows twitched. Wow! She's so mad. But I'm used to this anyway.

**End of POV**


	3. Sweet Strawberry Kiss

A Strawberry Christmas  
_(nikz135) 13th Doll Knight_

**NOTES: contents not edited YET; story is under revision. only a/ns are edited.  
**©** Gakuen Alice is rightfully owned by Higuchi Tachibana.**

-

Chapter 3: Sweet Strawberry Kiss

"Mikan-chan, remember that crumpled paper you found in the bus?" Koko asked the angry brunette.

"Oh yeah…" Mikan answered as she took something from her pocket. It was the crumpled paper. She suddenly turned happy again upon remembering it. "Come on! Let's go to the Howalon Store now!" she walked up to the store and the others followed her.

'_Hn. She often has these mood swings…' _Natsume thought as he went to Ruka's side.

"So Natsume, was issue#25 of the manga available?" Ruka asked as he patted his bunny.

"Yeah…" Natsume replied.

- - -

**In the Howalon Store…**

Mikan asked the cashier. "Excuse me ma'am, can I have my free box of Howalons?" she handed her the paper.

"I believe your lucky today…" the cashier smiled and gave her a box of Howalons. "Here's your free box".

"Thank you so much!" Mikan widely smiled as she received the box. She showed it to her friends and asked them. "Do you want one?"

"Yes please" everyone said. Of course, excluding Natsume. He only smirked.

Mikan opened the box after she heard them reply. She was surprised that the Howalons were in a strawberry shape. "Look!" she gladly showed them the opened box.

"Wow! Strawberry shaped Howalons!" Koko said, amazed.

"They look so cute and delicious Mikan-chan" Nonoko complimented with sparkling eyes.

"It matches both your panty and dress…" Natsume teased with an emotionless voice.

"Whatever, pervert!" Mikan stuck out her tongue. "So, does anyone want one?" Mikan gladly asked her friends.

"Of course we do!" everyone replied except Natsume and took a piece of Howalon. Mikan looked at the box and there were only two left. She faced Natsume and asked him. "There are still two left. Do you want one?"

"If it will make you shut up" Natsume took one and ate it. _'Here I go again… Hurting her… But she doesn't mind. Or does she?' _he thought.

"I was only trying to be nice you know…" Mikan said and closed the box. The last one is for Hotaru and she saved it for her.

"Hey guys, I have to go now…" Koko said after taking his last bite of the Howalon.

"Why so soon?" Anna asked him.

"I have to get to my room to wrap the gifts" Koko told her as he showed her his bag full of gifts.

"Oh…" Nonoko smiled weakly. "Then I guess I'll be coming with you…"

"Me too… I still have so much to do…" Anna joined in.

"Make that three… I just remembered that my class asked me to help them this afternoon" Inchou said as he licked his lips.

"Okay. I'll come too… I have to give Hotaru her Howalon…" Mikan optimistically smiled. "What about you Ruka-pyon? Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked the two heart throbs who were still nibbling on their strawberry sized strawberry shaped Howalon.

"Yeah… Guess I'll come too…" Ruka responded as he licked his lips.

"Sure. It's getting boring around here anyway…" Natsume smirked as he took his one last bite of the heavenly made Howalon.

"Okay! Last one to the bus station is a smelly rat!" Anna said as she ran towards the bus station.

"Yeah… Last one is a stinky and smelly rat!" Inchou followed her and ran faster so that he could catch up.

"Wait!" Nonoko followed.

"Are we still like… 12?" Koko ran after them after he gave his statement. The others laughed and giggled at what he said excluding Natsume who only smirked.

"Well, it's better than acting like a 20 year old!" Ruka responded as he smiled and ran towards the others hoping not to be the smelly rat.

"This is so fun!" Mikan cheered and was about to run when someone caught her wrist. She faced her back and saw Natsume. He pulled her to him as he nonchalantly spoke. "Thanks for the Howalon, Strawberry". Mikan just smiled ignoring his insult. "Your welcome Natsume-kun!" she replied. He gave her a small smile in return.

"So, want to run for it? Or be the smelly rat?" Mikan teased after Natsume let go of his grasp.

"Hn. Like I would be the smelly rat…" and with that, he ran ahead of her and when he was about 3 meters far, he slightly faced her and stuck out his tongue.

"Hmmph!" Mikan playfully stuck out her tongue too as she ran towards him. When she was almost near him, he stopped. Mikan tried to stop running but she was running so fast that she can't stop.

Natsume turned to his back and was pushed down by Mikan who was sliding. Their current position was him below her.

Their lips met accidentally.

Mikan then broke the kiss and blushed 10 shades of red. "Sorry Natsume" she apologized as she jerked away from him.

She stood up, head bent and stretched her arm to help him get up. Surprisingly, he took hold of her hand and pulled her to him. She was shocked by his actions and slightly tilted her head to face him. Seeing this was the chance, he leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss.

Mikan felt her cheeks getting redder than ever if that was still possible. But then, she felt so totally melted by his kiss and so she kissed back.

She snaked her arms around his neck as he too, wrapped his arms around her petite waist. The kiss was a long and passionate one. But they enjoyed every bit of it.

They broke the kiss for air as Mikan shook her head to the side, blushing. Natsume, on the other hand, slightly blushed but still faced her.

He then noticed her bangs was falling from the grasp of her strawberry clip. He took off the strawberry clip and put it back again with her bangs in place. She faced him, shocked then smiled.

"Thanks Natsume…" she sheepishly thanked him.

"No problem, Strawberry… you also smell like strawberries..." he responded with a small smile which crept on his handsome features.

Mikan only smiled at him, still blushing. "We better get going… Maybe the others are searching for us…" she said.

"Care to run?" he coolly asked. Mikan got out of her blushing state as she cheerfully smiled at him. "Sure!" she responded and both ran towards the bus station acting as if nothing interesting happened.


	4. Thoughts

A Strawberry Christmas  
_(nikz135) 13th Doll Knight_

**NOTES: contents not edited YET; story is under revision. only a/ns are edited.  
**©** Gakuen Alice is rightfully owned by Higuchi Tachibana.**

**-**

Chapter 4: Thoughts

'…_He just kissed me… It's so unlike him… But then again, it feels so good… Does this mean he… likes me? And I like him too? Hmm… Better ask Hotaru…' _the brunette thought as she slowed down her speed causing Natsume to run ahead of her.

'…_Does this mean I love her? That idiotic klutz? NO! It couldn't be! It's just so impossible… But why the heck did I just kiss her? It only explains one thing… NO! Definitely not!' _Natsume argued with himself in his thoughts as he ran ahead of the brunette. Damn his pride! He can't admit to himself that he loves her, so much more if he'll tell her. But he still has a chance… right?

Meanwhile, the others were inside the bus waiting for departure.

"Hmm… What's taking them so long?" Anna asked her friends as she stared through the window hoping to catch sight of the missing two. Both Mikan and Natsume have been gone for about 10 minutes and the others were getting worried.

"I don't know…" Nonoko responded in a concerned tone as she too was looking out the window.

Suddenly, two figures appeared from behind the bush and thankfully, those were the people they wanted to see – Mikan and Natsume. The two panting students reached the door and widely opened it. When they were inside, none spoke a word and silently walked towards the only vacant seat which was in the front row. The brunette didn't even notice that she was sitting beside him. For his part, he obviously did but didn't mind.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Ruka asked from behind their backs. Mikan hastily turned her head and faced him with a weak smile. "N-Nothing…" she stammered. Natsume glanced at him for two seconds and returned to the manga. "…Hn" he grunted. Ruka took this as a sign that his best friend doesn't want to be questioned with such questions and so he sat back down on his seat. Anna and Nonoko noticed this and decided not to bother for a while. They remained silent. As for Koko and Inchou, they were now fast asleep after running all the way there.

The brunette was sitting silently beside the window as her head was faced there. Although she looked like staring through it, her mind was somewhere else, deep in her thoughts.

**Mikan's POV**

'_Hmm… What is this I'm feeling? My heart is pounding more than the usual. I usually am like this whenever I'm… I'm… Oh My God…' _I slightly tilted my head and faced him - Natsume. I then shifted my gaze back to the window. _'I can't believe it… I'm sitting right next to him. Although, this is our usual class arrangement… with me beside him. But it was Mr. Narumi who positioned us… Yet this time, I'm actually sitting close to him… with no one positioning us but ourselves… Wait, why am I thinking like this? Why am I even arguing with myself about such things… Aaargh! What's wrong with me nowadays?' _

**End Of POV**

It was only after a few minutes that she realized she was sitting next to Natsume Hyuuga. How oblivious! But as an excuse, she wasn't mindful of the situation and just plopped down the nearest seat. She was totally exhausted from the long run and she was also lost in her mind thinking about the kiss. She continued to stare through the window as her eyes grew weary. She instantly fell asleep with her head leaning down the back of her seat.

**Natsume's POV**

'_Wow… what a miracle… The idiot is soundless for the first time… wonder what's gotten into her… Maybe the kiss perhaps? Well, maybe…' _I was staring at the same page since we got here. I never wanted to read since I'm riding on a moving vehicle. But if I won't, what will I do then? _'Hmm… About the kiss… Does that mean I like… or maybe… love her?' _I questioned myself when suddenly, I heard a reply in my mind.

_Yes you do! You LOVE her with all your heart! Don't be an idiot!_

'_I'm not an idiot! And I don't like her!' _I defended. But still, my mind keeps answering me.

_So… If you don't LIKE her, then maybe you LOVE her! _

'_Huh? LOVE? Who said I love her?'_

_It's obvious… So why don't you just admit it?_

'_Admit it? What are you… CRAZY?'_

_Maybe you are. But I am not._

'_Whatever'_

_Before I leave, here's a piece of advice: If you LOVE her, then tell her! If you won't, then maybe someone would take her away from you someday… and I'm certain you'll regret it!_

'_WHATEVER!' _I repeat my last words before the voice in my head completely vanished. I sighed for the sake of talking to myself in my mind. I never did that before… but it doesn't matter. Who cares anyway…


	5. Strawberry Mess

A Strawberry Christmas  
_(nikz135) 13th Doll Knight_

**NOTES: contents not edited YET; story is under revision. only a/ns are edited.  
**©** Gakuen Alice is rightfully owned by Higuchi Tachibana.**

**-**

Chapter 5: Strawberry Mess

It was very silent throughout the ride since almost everyone was weary and hungry – it's almost lunchtime!

They reached the academy in less than 5 minutes and exited the bus.

"I'm hungry…" Nonoko said.

"Yeah… me too… Let's go to the cafeteria!" Anna suggested. "What about you guyz? Wanna come?" the latter asked the others who seemed to be thinking about the same topic… except for a hazel eyed brunette and a crimson eyed raven haired.

"It's almost 12 noon, I think this explains why I am so hungry right now…" Yuu answered, taking a glance at his wrist watch. "I will go…"

"Good. Anyone else?"

"I'll go!" Koko replied. "I am so hungry right now!!!"

"Natsume," Ruka gently elbowed Natsume. He too wanted to come, but as always, he would first ask Natsume if he would also go with him.

"Yeah?" was the reply he heard from Natsume. To Ruka, he looked oblivious to their discussion about going to the cafeteria. But he is really good in hiding it though…

"They'll be having lunch… You wanna come?" Ruka asked when he got the attention of Natsume.

"I'm not hungry right now… But if you are, you can just go with them you know…" Natsume responded with his hands in his pockets. He faced a different direction but turned to Ruka when he answered him.

"Thanks…" Ruka gave Natsume a smile in which ½ of it was returned to him. Ruka faced the others as he said "I'll be coming too!" and ran towards them.

"Alright then," Nonoko said. "What about you Mkan-chan? Natsume-kun?"

"Huh? What?" Mikan, who was still in her thoughts, said giving them a confused and innocent look. She obviously didn't know what they were talking about since her mind was occupied about the kiss.

"Do you want to come with us?" Yuu asked.

"We'll be having lunch at the cafeteria" Anna added.

"Yeah sure!" the brunette agreed. "I also have to give Hotaru her FluffPuff…" Mikan answered. _'…and ask her a question…'_

"I'll be somewhere else…" Natsume stated as soon as Mikan had finished her sentence. He instantaneously walked away from the group and headed towards his favorite spot to relax, to think and to spend his time with – The, I mean, HIS Sakura Tree.

Mikan watched him leave and determined to follow him. But common sense got the better of her. If she'll tag along, what would she do then? How would he react? They were even speechless in the bus… and one more thing, she's so HUNGRY right now.

"Let's go now Mikan-chan" Anna called out. "Come on!"

"Okay…" she replied and walked behind her friends. She sighed inwardly as she followed them.

- - -

They soon reached the cafeteria. There were only a few people when they entered since it was already an hour past the regular lunch schedule. And almost all students and teachers who ate there, were in a hurry because classes immediately start when the clock strikes 1 and they also have a lot of things to prepare. But for those who are visible to the delayed people's eyes, were maybe in a mood for cutting classes as usual. Or maybe just enjoying the time pass… as if nothing really matters… Okay, let's get back the story!

The group directly went to the counter to order their food. It only took a few minutes for everyone to have theirs since TECHNOLOGY in Alice Academy is super HIGH.

They settled themselves on a vacant table and began to eat. There was silence in the atmosphere. Probably because everyone was enjoying their meal and maybe because everyone's mouth was full and none had the desire to speak. But Mikan broke the silence…

"Where could Hotaru be?" she informed her friends.

Yuu, who just saw Hotaru pass by him, gulped his chewed food and answered the brunette. "Hotaru's here!"

Everyone on the table turned their heads towards their right and saw the raven haired girl ordering her lunch. After a while, she walked towards them and sat beside Mikan.

"Hotaru!" Mikan attempted to hug her beloved best friend but a threatening look stopped her. She just smiled and ignored her gesture. "You haven't had your lunch? Was the meeting that long?" she asked her then placed a spoonful of her food into her mouth and chewed it, waiting for her answer.

"Actually, the meeting ended quickly… and when I was about to leave and follow you guys, the HOMO teacher suddenly said that it would be better to discuss the matter right now which was supposedly decided to be next week since it'll be held next month and so the meeting took me forever to get here!" she said, fury was evident in her manner of speaking. The others sweat dropped and then placed it aside.

"Well, at least you can rest now…" Yuu said, attempting to cool her off.

"Yeah… What he said…" Koko added, also trying to calm her frustrated self.

"Guess you're all right…" Hotaru replied in a soft, nonchalant tone as she put a spoonful of her meal into her mouth.

The others gave out a 'phew' look and continued to eat her meal.

A female student who was carrying a strawberry flavored drink on a tray walked towards them.

"Anyone want one?" she asked, showing the people in front of her, the luscious drink.

"No, I'm full…" Ruka replied, wiping his lips with a napkin.

"Me too…" Nonoko and Anna said in unison, after drinking a tall glass of water.

"Make that three…" Koko then burped. "EXCUSE ME!" the others giggled and chuckled at the sudden action. Koko blushed, ashamed of what he had done in front of his crush who was sitting before him. Guess who that person is! It's none other than Anna! She was giggling and she looked so cute! Koko turned deep red… if that was only possible but afterwards, he got the hold of himself and managed to hide the scarlet color of his face.

"No offense but I don't really like sweets…" Hotaru stated from the end of the table. Her eyes were emotionless and hollow.

"Okay then," the girl turned to walk away, thinking that Hotaru was the last person who didn't answer. But it's not her fault the strawberry lover wasn't noticed. Mikan fell her napkin and crawled down the table to pick it up when the girl arrived. When she had finally got it, the girl left unnoticing her presence. But Mikan sensed the sweet strawberry smell of the drink and when she turned to see the girl leaving, she instantly called out to her.

"I want one!"

The girl felt hopeful and gave her the strawberry drink which Mikan paid for.

She took a sip and then drank it and when it was half empty, she placed it on the table. Ruka stood up and accidentally pushed the glass causing the liquid inside it to fall directly on the person in front of it which is obviously Mikan.

"Kya!" she jerked but was too late since the strawberry drink had already poured onto her. Anna grabbed a tissue and ran towards her, wiping her uniform. Mikan smiled giving a signal that she can do it herself and so Anna gave her the tissue.

"I'm really really SORRY Mikan-chan… I didn't mean to… It was because I-" Ruka apologized but was cut when he saw the cute and 'that's-okay' smile of Mikan.

"It's alright Ruka-pyon. It was only an accident" she smiled once more, taking her seat.

"Thanks…" he sat back down.

Unknown to them that someone had witnessed this incident. The latter himself, laughed inwardly. Take a good guess and be surprised for it was Natsume who saw this. The Sakura Tree where he rested on happened to have a full view through the window of the cafeteria.

He was deep in his thoughts when a sharp voiced girl shrieked: "Kya!" and made him look through the window. He luckily saw his beloved brunette, wet in her strawberry drink and that is the reason why he chuckled.

Wait, speaking of the brunette or Mikan, he remembered where he was last on in his thoughts. The voice had reappeared and told him to tell her now before it's too late. He stopped chuckling and thought deeply. Maybe this voice inside him is right.

What if someone takes Mikan away? What if? We, humans, never know what would happen next… Should he tell her now? Or later? Or maybe… never…

Come to think of it, he'd feel guilty if he won't and also, the day after tomorrow is Christmas!

Christmas is usually the occasion wherein people get together, sing carols, celebrate and… kiss under the mistletoe… Whoah! Wait a second, did he just thought about KISSING? With MIKAN?

Kissing, in his vocabulary, means NOTHING to him… But with a special person to share it with would mean EVERYTHING to him... But how would he even get the chance to kiss this certain special someone if he wouldn't ever tell her? How?

The voice answered him. It told him to just TELL HER ALREADY! He denied once more… But deep deep down, he really wanted to…

Guess, he is so CONFUSED and FRUSTRATED right now… So many thoughts in his head, flowing all at once! His head hurts now… But it suddenly paused. He felt as RELAXED as ever. His tense shoulders calm down as a solution came up in his mind. And it was also too simple that even a dense person could come up with… and that is to TELL HER!

It isn't that easy for a person who has 'pride'. But at least he now had an urge to tell her; to tell her on CHRISTMAS EVE.

TO TELL HER ON CHRISTMAS EVE? Oh well, at least he now had made up his mind thanks to the annoying voice inside him. And also, that would be so expected of Natsume. At least you can say that Natsume can tell his beloved STRAWBERRY-panties girl in a cool manner; in a WAY COOL manner.

He remained in that spot for a while until someone walked up to him…

"Ne, Natsume? Can you please help me wrap my gifts for everyone?"


	6. Behind The Strawberry Printed Wrappers

A Strawberry Christmas  
_(nikz135) 13th Doll Knight_

**NOTES: contents not edited YET; story is under revision. only a/ns are edited.  
**©** Gakuen Alice is rightfully owned by Higuchi Tachibana.**

**-**

Chapter 6: Behind The Strawberry Printed Wrappers

Natsume looked up and saw Mikan, smiling brightly at him.

"No" he answered. _'Why did I say that?' _he cursed himself for giving that answer.

"Oh please Natsume! Hotaru couldn't help me because she is very busy with the decors and arrangements for the celebration. And so are Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko. All of them are too busy to help me" she begged, kneeling in front of him.

'_Phew' _he sighed in his mind as his thoughts of Mikan asking another person besides him erased in his head.

Natsume raised a brow. "Why do you need help anyway?" he asked.

"Well… uh…" Mikan was too shy to tell him her reason. But she knew he would know it in the end because of course, it's why she wanted help. She sighed and was about to say something when Natsume spoke.

"Tell me"

"Well, the truth is, I don't really uhmm… err… knowhowtowrapgiftsthat'swhyIneededhelp" Mikan said it all in one breath. She inhaled and exhaled deeply after she finished her sentence.

'_She doesn't know how to wrap gifts after all these years?' _Natsume smirked. A 'what-an-idiot' smile escaped and was plastered on his features.

"Hey, don't give me that look! It's hard to wrap presents you know!" Mikan said, irritated.

"It's just simple, idiot" he told her.

"And by that, I could tell you're an expert. So would you please help me?! Please? Pretty please?" Mikan pleaded.

"Fine. If that would make you shut up" Natsume stood up, dusting his pants as he walked ahead of the brunette who also stood up and dusted her skirt, following him.

"Oh thank you Natsume-kun!" she chirped as both of them walked towards Mikan's room side by side.

They were silent for a while. But Mikan decided to break the peace by starting a conversation.

"So Natsume, have you wrapped your presents for everyone?" she asked.

"I already had" he monotonously replied.

"Well, uhm…" Mikan paused for a while, thinking of a good start for a conversation. But they had already reached her room. She dismissed her ideas as she took out her room keys. She opened her door as both of them went in.

Natsume was stunned by the clean and the orderliness of Mikan's room. He never expected her room to be like this since her desk is always very messy and her things are always misplaced.

"Ne Natsume? Let's start!" Mikan said, grabbing Natsume's wrist until they reached her mini living room. He felt a tinge of red on his cheeks as he tried to get rid of it.

"So, how do I do this?" she asked, placing a meter of strawberry printed wrapper, scissors and sticky tape.

"First of all, where's the gift you're planning to wrap first?" Natsume nonchalantly inquired.

"Here! This one's for Anna. It's a cook book" she smiled warmly, handing him the rectangular book.

As soon as he received the book, he directly put it on the backside of the wrapper and demonstrated to her how to wrap it.

"If the object's flat," he said, not looking at her. "You'll have to do it like this".

Natsume took an inch of sticky tape and put it on the gift, now covered with the wrapper. He had perfectly finished wrapping it.

"Yey!" Mikan cheered, clapping her hands. "Now for the next, let's wrap Hotaru's gift".

And so, both of them wrapped the gift and the next ones. The last one, which was Natsume's, was covered with a box, secured by sticky tape.

"What's in it?" he asked, shaking the box.

"Don't open it yet. It's not yet wrapped" Mikan stated, pulling the gift.

"Answer me" Natsume said, never minding what she had just said.

"It's a surprise. So, don't blow it" Mikan replied as she finally got the gift from Natsume and started wrapping it.

When she was finished, she smiled cheerfully and satisfactorily.

"Yes! We are finally done wrapping the gifts!" she cheered and put down the now wrapped present. "And I couldn't have done it without you, Natsume-kun!" she gave him a 3 second hug which made him blush a little but kept his composure.

"Why don't we freshen up for a while?" she stood up and went to the kitchen and got them some drinks and food as a reward for a job well done.

They were now sitting on the couch with the t.v. turned on. Natsume was controlling the remote, flipping through different channels. But suddenly, the lights went out. The t.v. turned off. It was a brown out!

It was also very dark because it was now 5 PM since it took Mikan quite a long time to understand how to wrap the gifts.

Mikan screeched and hugged Natsume tightly. Darkness always scares her. Especially when times like this happen when she's alone. But luckily, she has someone with her. She was grateful for that.

"I'm lucky you're here, Natsume. If not, I would be panicking right now" she said, smiling at her last statement.

This was not really that new to Natsume. Whenever brown outs happen in their classroom, she would always hug the person next to her at the moment – including Sumire.

"Natsume?" she called out, facing him.

"Yeah?" was his emotionless response.

"I remember the time when we had a brown out in the classroom. Do you remember?"

"…Yeah…"

"Remember when I hugged Ruka-pyon beside me?"

"…" He didn't reply to this. He was somehow jealous.

"He was so warm… and his heartbeat was so fast too…" she said, dreamily.

Natsume clenched his fists. The voice inside him was so totally right. Someone would really take Mikan away if he won't confess his love for her. And especially if that someone is his best friend. He clenched his fists, yet again.

Mikan reached his clenched fists and slowly opened his closed fingers. She intertwined her fingers with his. That made him skip a beat.

"Natsume," she started.

"…" he dare not reply and just waited for her to continue.

"I've asked Hotaru about what I'm currently feeling… She said I'm in love…"

'_This is about Ruka… right?' _he said to himself because Ruka was the one Mikan was talking about just a second ago. But he was so wrong when he heard Mikan continue.

"… to the person sitting next to me…" she finished her sentence as she blushed 10 shades of red.

'_So, she feels the same way… I should tell her now… tomorrow would be like a late reaction…' _he told himself in his mind.

Mikan had a sudden urge to lean her head down his chest. His heartbeat was quite fast.

"Natsume, I don't really know how to say this… But I guess I should say it right now… I… I love you" she said her last three words with a tender and soft tone.

"I love you too, Strawberries" he replied, finally hugging her back.

"I'll just set aside that nickname. So as not to ruin this… moment" She faced him and broke their ever so tight embrace.

Natsume cupped her chin, and pulled her closer to him as she leaned forward. She snaked her arms around him and so did he.

Their lips met into a passionate kiss. His tongue begged for entrance and so she allowed him to. They explored each other's mouth. After 2 whole minutes, they slowly parted for air. But their hold on each other never parted.

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes although it was not a crystal clear view since it was still brown out.

When suddenly, the lights were turned back on and they realized the position they were in. But they didn't mind. Who would mind anyway?

Unexpectedly, the door opened wide revealing Anna with a worried look on her face. Her hair was still uncombed and wet and her shirt was wet too because the water from her hair were dripping on to it and she was also barefooted.

Anna's room was near Mikan's and whenever brown outs happen, Mikan always scream and panic and she would directly go to Mikan's room. But that time, she was just starting her bubble bath when the brown out occurred. So, she hurried to finished what she had already started.

The worried look on Anna's face was replaced with a shocked look when she saw Mikan and Natsume on the couch. One on top of the other.

"What are you two doing? Were you making out?" she asked.

That caught Mikan and Natsume's attention. Mikan jerked from their position as Natsume, who was below her, sat up. Both were facing the shocked Anna.


	7. The new RIVAL?

Chapter 7: The new RIVAL? 

"No were not making out!" Mikan shot back.

"Phew" Anna sighed. "Coz I thought you were! What were you doing then?" she curiously asked.

Yuu was heading for Mikan's room. He needed to call Mikan because Narumi had told him to.

He neared Mikan's door and saw that it was already opened and Anna was standing at the doorway.

'_Maybe their talking'_ he thought, being so sure of himself.

He smiled at Anna first, then shifted his head through the opened door.

"Oh hey Mika-" his eyes widened. "What were you doing? Why's Natsume in your room?" he questioned.

Natsume stood up with his hands in his pockets while Mikan stiffened in a sitting position.

"We did nothing" he lied in an emotionless tone.

"Yeah… we really did nothing. Nothing at all" she added, nodding her head, playing along with the lie.

"Why was Natsume on top of you a while ago?" Anna asked.

Yuu's eyes which were about to return to their normal size after knowing that they did nothing, widened even more upon hearing Anna's question.

"Natsume? You were on top of her?" he questioned.

"Well, actually, she fell on top of me because of her clumsiness…" Natsume bluntly stated. Wow! He's good in pretending!

"Yeah, what he said" Mikan added, nodding her head again.

"Oh, okay… I've gotta go!" Anna waved and left the room.

Yuu was still standing at the doorway, partly relieved.

"Hey Mikan," he called out.

"Yeah?" Mikan stood up.

"Narumi ordered me to tell you that you need to go to the classroom now" Yuu replied.

"Well, okay" she answered. "Can Natsume go too?" she asked.

"Of course he can" he said, smiling. "And we need to go right now".

"Come on Natsume," Mikan held on to his hand and slightly pulled him. "Let's go".

"Fine" he replied.

The three of them exited the room and walked towards their classroom.

There was silence among them because of the "issue" that happened a while ago. But since Natsume's lie was very convincing, Yuu and Anna believed him.

About Natsume and Mikan's affair, the two of them seemed to be slightly blushing and looking slightly away from each other. Nope, they were not yet in a lovers relationship but they are sort of taking the route towards it.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the hallway, rushing footsteps were heard.

It was Hotaru carrying folders and papers, walking rapidly towards the meeting place – their classroom.

Being a chosen member of the Technology Type is really a hard job. You've got to attend this and then you have to plan that and so on. It's a real pain in the neck! (expression only)

While she was walking fast, she accidentally bumped at the person walking right before her.

Guess who!

It was Ruka Nogi. He was also in a rush to their classroom.

Because he was so lost in his thoughts, and not looking sharply in front of him, he bumped at the Ice Queen.

Hotaru's papers, files and folders fell on the ground.

"Darn!" she muttered, picking her things up. "Would you mind where you're going?". She doesn't know yet the person who she bumped with but managed, as always, to tell and remind the person her statement.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I was lost in my thoughts and then…" Ruka continued his apology as he bent down to help her pick up all her stuff.

Hotaru knew at once, the owner of the voice. She shifted her eyes to glance at him.

Ruka was still blabbering his plea until he noticed that Hotaru was looking straight at him.

"What?" he asked, slightly blushing.

"Nothing. There was bug on your nose" she lied, standing up.

For the first time, or maybe not, she found herself almost staring at him. Why? Why staring? Is there something in him that attracts her? Or maybe for the reason that she may not be aware of that she had already grown to… like him? Or better yet… LOVE him?

'_Snap out of it!" _she mentally slapped herself.

"Oh, thanks" he smiled a bit as he stood up and handed her the things he picked up for her. "And sorry again"

"Whatever" Hotaru monotonously replied as she continued to walk towards their classroom.

Ruka sped up until he reached her side.

"Hey, wait up!" he called out.

Hotaru didn't reply and continued to walk but lowering her speed.

"Uhm… Hotaru-san, will we have fireworks tomorrow on Christmas Eve?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah" Hotaru replied, not bothering to look at him – again.

"Oh, okay" Ruka heaved a sigh.

'_For once Hotaru, when will you start acting nice? But then, I'm kinda used to it now. I just wish you would change… even for just a little bit. But that attitude of yours is kinda unique… That's why I like you… I like you the way you are…' _Ruka unconsciously smiled.

But when he got back to his senses…

'_Did I just say that I like her? Do I even like her? Ugh! I hate it when my mind blabbers by itself… Wait, my mind is control. Was it my heart?' _he pondered.

Hotaru had a sudden urge to face him and so she slightly tilted her head to glance at him.

Ruka had a questioning look on his face and it seems that he was pondering over something.

"Hey," she said, calling his attention. She regretted the fact of calling him. That would mean that she'll open up a forum or a conversation. But nonetheless, an idea popped up in her head.

"Yeah?" Ruka faced her, his cheeks turned vaguely pink.

"About the fireworks thing, I need to ask you which colors match the best. Is it red and orange or red and purple?" she asked. She was supposedly going to ask Mikan this question since she's an expert in color combination. But Ruka was worth asking to for the moment…

"Why don't you combine the three of them? It would be nice… I think…" Ruka replied, smiling.

"Not bad…" she commented, gesturing a small smile. She really got the answer she expected.

Ruka smiled. Hotaru never smiled at him before, or so he thought.

He never actually saw her smile at him. Whenever Hotaru involuntarily smiles at him, she keeps it to herself, not showing it to him. She doesn't even recall if she did smile. But I, the author, knows the story behind this story. Hehe :)

'_What is this I'm feeling? My heart is really softening up… and beating fast. Am I suddenly falling for him? That couldn't be right. My mind is telling me that this is just nothing. Nothing important. But my heart is begging me to think that this is something. Something I really need… Wait, I'm thinking nonsense here! Why can't I think straight anymore?! What is wrong with me!?' _Hotaru thought as they got near the door of their room.

Ruka opened the door, being the gentleman that he is. He made way for her so that she could enter. You know, that's what guys do in the movies.

Hotaru smiled a little as she passed him.

"Thanks" she said. _'I can't believe I'm still smiling'_.

Hotaru's emotionless face reappeared as she hid her smile behind her nonchalant look.

For his part, Ruka never minded it. He was used to it and he also knew that she was going to. Just like her usual self.

They both entered the room and there were only a few people in it. One of them was of course, Mr. Narumi. He was sitting on his table, writing something.

Yuu was sitting on his seat, reading a book, as always.

Nonoko was chatting with Mikan about something.

Beside Mikan was Natsume, with a manga covering his face.

But as Hotaru looked closely, Natsume was actually staring at the brunette through the space between his face and the book.

She sighed soundlessly. _'Hyuuga is really in love' _. She thought in disgust unaware that she too is secretly in the same manner.

As she walked towards her seat, she noticed a figure sitting near Narumi's desk. The figure was almost unnoticeable but as she came near, she found out that it was a guy whose alice was obviously invisibility.

The guy was about the same age as her. He had red hair and his olive eyes was somewhat attractive.

But Hotaru is not the kind of girl who falls in love easily. She never minded the red head and sat on her seat.

Just then, Narumi stood up and walked towards the center of the room where everyone could see him.

"You all might be wondering why I called all of you at this time of day" he said. "But, oh well, I'll check if you are all here"

"Nonoko?"

"I'm here!"

"Yuu?"

"Present!"

"Ruka?"

"Here"

"Mikan?"

"I'm here!"

"Hotaru?"

"Present"

"Okay, all of you are here. Wait, Natsume? What brings you here?" Narumi asked upon sighting Natsume's presence.

"And so?" Natsume coldly replied.

"Oh, never mind!" Narumi smiled then faced the group. "The reason why I called you here is that our class needs to perform a presentation on Christmas Eve which will be tomorrow. I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you this earlier"

"That's okay sensei" Yuu said, a positive smile on his face.

"Thanks. And I guess it is very obvious that the chosen dancers are you guys" Narumi said, a hopeful sign on his face.

"What?! We're the dancers?!" Mikan asked, partly shouting.

"Yes. And you have partners too" Narumi brightly smiled as he replied.

"Who are our partners?" Nonoko asked in a soft tone.

"The partners will be: Yuu and Nonoko, Hotaru and Ruka and lastly, Mikan and Rei"

"Rei?" almost everyone in the room asked in unison.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce Rei to you!" Narumi said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rei went to the center in front of Narumi, an eye-catching smile plastered on his face.

"Everyone, this is Rei. Rei, these are: Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Yuu, Natsume and lastly, your dance partner, Mikan" Narumi introduced him to everyone as he nodded after each name.

Natsume glared at Rei with jealousy. He couldn't believe that Narumi had just chosen Mikan, the love of his life, to be partners with some newbie whom no one knows about yet.

"Uhm… Mr. Narumi, is Rei a new student?" Mikan asked.

"Yes he is. He had just arrived this morning" Narumi replied.

"Oh, okay" Mikan smiled warmly.

"Okay everyone, let's start practicing" Narumi clapped twice.

Everyone went to their partners except Natsume who had none.

Mikan walked towards Rei.

"Hey," she said, a smile on her face.

"So, your Mikan-chan right? Nice meeting you, princess" Rei said in a cool tone.

Mikan vaguely turned pink.

Natsume who saw this, clenched his fists in jealousy but stayed calm.

Narumi turned on the stereo and a soft, sweet tune was heard. It was a romantic dance.

Narumi positioned them by pair and Mikan and Rei were at the center. They were the lead dancers since both of them were very good at it.

**A/N: **If you wanna know why I made Mikan and my OC, Rei, partners, continue reading this. Mikan is very good in dancing and so is Rei. Simple ne:) But if you're wondering why Natsume isn't Mikan's partner, it's because… Natsume is a really feared guy in the academy. One wrong move and your toast and Narumi was aware of that. But he was not dumb enough to be oblivious of the fact that Nasume feels something for Mikan. And so his first resort was Mikan and Natsume as dance partners. Natsume may refuse, but is very willing to be Mikan's partner. But Narumi isn't sure of that feeling. When Rei came to the academy, he changed his mind upon reading Rei's autobiography that he is a really good dancer at his hometown and upon seeing the friendly (just pretending) look on his face, he was very sure that Rei would accept being one of the chosen students to dance.

**BACK TO THE STORY:**

Narumi began teaching them their moves. These moves were very easy to master for excellent dancers like them.

Ruka is Hotaru's partner as mentioned above. When they were practicing a part of the dance wherein the pair should look at each other's eyes, he was somehow stunned by how beautiful she is. They were really like 'lovers' when they continued practicing.

Yuu and Nonoko didn't actually look romantic or anything close to that. They never even felt anything for each other. They were like dancing a 'friendship' dance.

Mikan and Rei were the pair that Natsume kept an eye on incase if Rei does 'something' to the gorgeous brunette whom he is dancing with.

"Rei," Natsume heard Mikan say.

"Yes princess?" Rei replied.

"How does it feel like to be in love?" Mikan asked.

Natsume's interest on listening to their conversation perked up. He kept his ears open for Rei's response.

"Are you in love?" Rei replied with a question, thinking that the brunette had fallen for his looks and features. Dummy.

"Well, I am…" was her reply.

Natsume was smart enough to know that Mikan was talking about her feelings towards him.

'_Mikan is not the kind of person who falls in love easily… And I know her too well. She would never have a sudden feeling towards anyone new to her. Besides, she already told me that she loves me and so did I' _Natsume thought, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Then I guess we should start" Rei said, looking deeply into her eyes as he held her waist.

"W-What do you mean? W-What are you doing?" she stammered, nervous of his next action.

"You'll find out" he replied, bending forward, nearing her face.

It came to her that he was about to kiss her. She suddenly stiffened as their lips were only 4 inches apart.

Natsume went to them and pushed Rei off Mikan.

"What the hell was that for?!" Rei glared at Natsume.

"Don't you ever get too close to my girl" Natsume warned him, returning him his glare.

That caught everyone's attention. The people looked at the two who were almost fighting.

"Natsume…" Mikan softly spoke. She was standing behind him, fully aware of the dark aura filling the classroom.

"What makes you think that she's yours, huh?" Rei said, glaring at him intensely. "She's mine!" he said, attempting to grab Mikan's wrist and pull her. But Natsume caught his hand in time.

"I already told you… Never ever get too close to her" Natsume threatened, tightening his hold.

"Stop this!" Narumi yelled.

Natsume let go of Rei's hand. Both were exchanging glares.

After a second or two, Natsume held Mikan's wrist and gestured her to leave with him. Mikan nodded as they exited the classroom without a single goodbye.

Rei sighed angrily. He walked out the room and slammed the door. He went to a different direction from where Mikan and Natsume went. His stomps could be heard even if he was now two meters far from the room.

The remaining people in the room heaved a 'what-was-that?' sigh.

"I bet Santa Claus would be disappointed when he hears about this" Narumi worriedly said as everyone nodded in agreement. **O.o**

"Oh well, I know they'll be friends again tomorrow. Let's just continue practicing" Narumi positively smiled.

Everyone's sweat dropped. But they obeyed him anyway.

- - -

Natsume's grip on Mikan's wrist never loosened as he continued to walk. Mikan's feet, although were quite tired of the moment, determined to walk, following him in every direction he turned to.

No complaints escaped from Mikan's mouth. She dared to keep her mouth shut for the moment.

After what seems like an endless walk, Natsume stopped in a secluded corner of the academy.

He let go of Mikan's hand.

Mikan bent down as she placed one hand leaning over the wall and the other on her knee as she panted silently.

"Mikan…" he said in a low voice. "Sorry for dragging you to this…"

"Oh, it's okay. (pant)" she replied.

"If you're really tired right now, I could carry you" he said, half nonchalantly.

"No thank you" she replied, declining the offer.

"I guess that's a _yes_" he said, taking the opposite of her answer.

Natsume motioned to carry her _bridal style_ and succeeded to do so.

"Thanks Natsume" she said, snaking her arms on his neck so as not to fall.

"Whatever" was his not so cold reply.

Mikan only smiled.

The two were silent along the way. Probably because Mikan had already fallen asleep.

Both of them reached her room and Natsume went inside through the unlocked door.

He placed her on her bed and whispered the words "I love you" through her ear. Then, he planted a short kiss on her cheek.

When he was near the door, he turned and faced her, one last time.

"Good night and sweet dreams, Mikan" he said and exited the room. "Sleep soundly"

-

**A/N: I HADN'T CHANGED A THING IN THIS CHAPTER.** Too lazy and I'm just editing the Author's Note part. I once said last time _**(08-25-07)**_ that this fic goes by random. And it does. And I also blabbed about some stuff that I was going to update on the next week which sort of didn't happen. One year later, I come back to the picture and read everything and all the reviews. I'm very thankful to you guys that you actually even bothered to review! I honestly think it's crappy. But whatever. I'm just here to say that _**this fic will be on**_ _**some kind of a hiatus**_. I'm still debating with myself if I'm going to continue or just save this fic to my memories and focus on my other stories in my other profile. Hmmm. :)


End file.
